In the End
by MascotTheMascot99
Summary: This story is about What I think Mal could do if he had a army that couldn't die. He has made many Total drama contestants dark side come out to be his army. Every alive person is in a safe place in Australia or rooming the world, trying to survive. A few cast mates still fight to over power Mal, but usually end up dead. This story's about two points of view, one from each side.
1. Chapter 1

**!I DON'T OWN THE SONG'S IN THIS, LINKIN PARK OWNS THEM!**

**Ok, this story is taken from PURE boredom. It takes place in a future where Mal takes over the world, not die from being touched by mike... -.- **

**In it, he has made every cast member's evil self come out and be his army. Most of the world has ether died or live in Australia were it's gated off from the world. Only a few cast members still try to destroy Mal and his Army. This story is split in half in perspectives, one being from the surviving cast, the other being people from Mal's amry. **

**Once again, pure boredom created this...**

The pitch black night of northern Canada glissaded like the little blinking light of a firefly. For miles in the North not a single thing is seen, in the South and West the same, not a single sight. Then, in the east, there was a tiny shadow of a girl with pink tales going in what looked like a burnt black tree.

When she pulled her hood off, you could see it was a girl with chocolate brown eyes that looked strained, her red hair was messy and stuffed into two pony tales, her clothing was ripped and dirty. She had a dark green backpack on also. She entered a room with a few other's in it. They all looked up hopefully at the girl, but they all still looked pretty bad.

One with shoulder length brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes got up and ran over, opening up the bag.

" This will do for now, a month, two if we take turns not eating."

" But The people who are sick, the all need to eat every day."

" *sigh* I know ok, that's my nicest way of saying that's everything?"

The girl with Red hair sadly nodded as the Brown haired girl looked down, thinking. A cough was herd in the background as a extremely skinny boy with pale skin and brown hair was seen. He opened his mouth to puke in a bucket as blood came out, he noticeably looked sick. A girl with purple hair rushed over to him and started helping him sit up and drink a small glass of water. The red head and brown head started walking towards a room with small amounts of food.

" He got worse"

"Yha, when you were gone he started seeing things, I think he's going to die, soon"

The red head stopped and became wide eyed as she looked at the other girl with shock. The brown head just tightened her grip on the back-pack and kept walking.

"That's 3 this month then."

" I know, but I'm the leader, and I've gotta make good dissensions"

" But that will leave us with only one person who knows how to fix our generator"

" Go outside, fresh air will clear your thoughts."

The red head swallowed her tear and turned around, she ran to a tiny door leading to the only safe place outside. It was barricaded by 5 set's of rope, the sky was barley seen, but the noise of bombs and crash's, screams of fear and planes were herd, as excepted. The girl slid down to her knees' and started shacking, trying to hide back tears. She then looked up into the air, thinking of what had happened.

**Zoey's POV**

It was so quick, it felt like a tornado mixed with a speed bullet. If only anyone would of realized, if only they could of told that it wasn't him, it wasn't her boyfriend.

It was a monster.

When people tried to escape, the wouldn't let the total drama cast in. Said that they could of been programed to be "his" spy's. What hurt most of them the most was tat they knew they were right, that when they died they would become part of his army. His "toy solders" going into HIS war, and if they died he would simply heal them and make them do it all over again. It disgusted her, that they were just pawns in his plot. I mean, the world is already his, what more is there?

When we fought back, he was smarter and trapped us all. A bunch of us escaped, but some others, they were to hurt to travel. We left them behind. Over the last year more of us were captured and turned into slaves but I had some how been spared.

Tear's came down my face like Niagara falls, I couldn't hold back any more. My heart had already broken, but now it was being flushed down a lava filled toilet.

_" It starts with, one thing , __I don't why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try"_

It started when He tried to defeat him, his other personality's tried to help him, but the monster was to strong. I had no idea it could get this far though, the worst I thought he could do was put someone into a full body cast.

Apparently, I was wrong.

_" All I know, Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the Pendulam swings"_

The time had flown by. Our world has been like this for 2 whole years, 2 years and 6 months to be exact. Time was clearly on the monsters side, it's yet another thing that he controls.

_" It's so unreal, Didn't look out below, watch the time go out the window"_

It's been so strange, almost imaginary, It sure feels fake. I remember escaping, he had us locked away in a dungeon like place, it was super tall. We climbed up it to get to a window, When I looked down, there was no down, just black-ness and the moans of the people we left behind.

_" Trying to hold on but I wasted it just to , watch you go,"_

I knew he held on as long as he possibly could, and when he figured it out that he couldn't win, he tried to tire him out. Make him weak. But it didn't work, his plan got wasted by that Monsters knowledge.

_" It's become a memory of a time when, I tried so hard, and got so far, and in the end, it's doesn't even mater, I had to fall, to lose it all, in the end, it doesn't even matter"_

All of that was merely a bad memory to me, a thing that I couldn't do anything for, even though I tried. And boy did I try, I tried harder than any military person, harder than any of His family, harder than all the strength in Love. I almost won too. But trying and Winning are two entirely different things in the end. Nothing really matters to me anymore, only thing I care about is the safety of my friends.

"Ahhhh! Someone help!" It was Courtney's voice, and there was yelling.

" I'm coming!"

I jumped up and into our hideaway, Blood rushed to my feet as a silver bullet went in my right foot. I fell down, clutching my foot in pain and trying to stop the bleeding. I look up to see who shot me and my eyes widen. I see Cody being shot with the channeling shot, Sierra was trying to fight agenst the guard's holding her back. Courtney was passed out on the floor, blood coming out a wound on her shoulder and tummy. Everyone else was probly hiding some ware, or ran away to safety.

When I looked closer I shrieked in horror, It was Harold injecting Cody with the changeling shot, his eyes blood red eyes shining and his black teeth and lips formed into a wicked smile. The two who were holding Sierra back were Lightning and Heather, and they looked just as creepy as Harold did. The person who shot me said something as I turned to look at her,

" Should we inject these three too Sir?"

It was Gwen.

" Yes Sir, of course, we will leave the one's who are hurt and bring the strong one"

" STOP! SIERRA RUN, THERE COMING FOR YOU TOO!"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and gritted her teeth, she then looked at a now dead Cody, she whimpered as she looked up at me.

" I promised I would die for my Cody-wody, goodbye Zoey, you were a great friend..."

" SEIRRA NO!"

I tried to get up but I just fell down again, I couldn't do anything but watch them inject Sierra with that shot, and kill her. She screamed in pain, and I flinched for her, that had to hurt.

" Stop, please, you all are better than this,..."

They all started leaving and Gwen came up to me, she bent down and smiled a wicked smile at me.

" One day, you all will be like us, and his plan will rule, so be prepared, because he's coming for you..."

With that she got up and left with them, leaving me shocked and crying. I asked the question why over a billon times, but I never got an answer. This is the world, broken, destroyed, painful, never ending torment. I saw a knife and grabbed it, I tightly held it in my hand shaking.

I guess it' better to admit this to myself now, it's better than when it's to late...

_" In the end, Nothing really matters"_

I love you Mike, Not You Mal

**Here we are, part one of my two part story. So for the person who part two POV's in, I haven't decided that yet. So you guys review who you want and I'll write it in there perspective. Only rule is, is that there part of Mals army, NOT MAL HIMESELF. Thanks for reading and as soon as I decide who part 2 POV's in, I'll do chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! I've decided to make this a 3 ( and possibly 4) part story. I was inspired by the review "Guest" did and agreed with it, and that will be the next chapter! The person who this chapter's POV is in is, you most likely didn't guess it, BRICK MAC-ARTHUR! Yes, he is part of Mals army, but just read the chapter and you will see how he was forced in. Ok, the song in this chapter Is called " What I've done", and I DO NOT OWN IT! LINKIN PARK OWNS IT! Ok, read to read? **

*****Bricks POV*****

Coconuts.

It's the first thing I tasted when I turned.

I asked the others, people who weren't to scarred to talk or Were mean, but they all just frowned at me and walked away. Wow, save my group one time, and I'm shut out by the world. Oh, opps, I forget that that there is no world. Maybe it's because the people I saved, they were evil and were rumored to have rat poison mixed with Snake poison runs threw there veins. I would agree, but since it's in my code to protect others at the risk of my own safety, I had to save them...

" Have nightmares my little pawns, and remember, violence is tolerated and encouraged!"

Almost everyone shivered in fear, the others growled. I just looked up at the celling trying my darn hardest to find Mal's fear delivering voice. Like always, I got an eclectic from my tracing collar that we all had to wear. That wasn't the first thing that changed when you turned, you also got blood red eyes and midnight black teeth that reminded me of this little dummy we used in military school. It had Black teeth from when some kid used a sharpie on it.

" tweet, tweet"

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING BIRD!"

Hawk again? He's been getting in here every night, using his blue and white wings to fly around, free to come and go, mocking everyone. Personally, he didn't bother me,but tonight he sounded hurt. It's cry ran through our dungeon like how a starving lion. My feet found there way up and over to Hawk. It was dark and the only light we had was a dim light that we all guessed came from a window. I could barley see anything.

As I marched along I herd so many things, things that brought even the strongest solders to tears. I went around every ware looking for Hawk, but I couldn't find him. I turned around after going around every ware 5 times, as I know, a solider is to NEVER leave anyone, or thing, behind.

Then I saw him,

his right eye was dangling from it's socket and it's wings looked shot at, it also was twitching and couldn't move it's head.

" Oh my..."

I as slow as a sloth walked over to Hawk, and it moved it's left eye to me in fear, it was twitching worse than a hyena now. It was trying to die.

" Do it."

Mal. That was his voice in my head. But no, I had to save it. My knees bent down and I was trying to put it's eye back in. It now started screeching it's heart out, and a lot of blood. But I HAD to save it! I had killed so many things already.

I spent an hour trying to save Hawk, I now was dealing with a lot of people telling hawk to shut up. He now was breathing so little it only came in and out once every minute. He need out of his pain.

I shakily rose my foot and put it over Hawks head. My coal black eyes scanned over Hawks body, he looked up in hope at me, like he wanted me to kill him.

And I did.

**_"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, because I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies."_**

******************No one's POV*****************

A twisted smile came upon a male with buzz cut black hair, his teeth were black and his eyes were blood red, he was covered in dust and blood. In front of him were two body;, one an old man, the other an old lady, they both had there throughts cut out and eyes gone. They also were holding hands. There killer kicked them to the side and walked similar to a zombie over to a group o people. When he got there, a girl with Black hair and Chinese styled eyes looked at his and the others kills. She frowned and claws came out of her hand, as swift as a ninja she cut into the buzz cut boys shoulder.

" Two messily kills!? King Mal would KILL you if you only killed 2 old, worthless people, GO KILL SOMEONE LIKE A CHILD! Or maybe a contestant!"

The boy raised his hand to his head and saluted to the girl, he then turned and walked away. He kept touching his arm, expecting blood but finding only the cut. The bloody color eyes blinked as he saw something in the grass, a tiny orange colored blob along with 2 big black and grey blobs. He smiled and clenched his teeth, he started running and jumped in front of the 3 people. A man, a women, a baby, and a young child.

" AHHHH, Dannil!"

" S..s..STAY BACK!"

The man got up and pointed a gun at the buzzed cut boys head, but the buzz cut boy was quicker. In a lightning quick move he bite the man and super punched his skull, the man screamed in pain and the women screamed covering her children's eyes. The buzz cut boy looked over at the women and tilted his head, making him look like an innocent child, but with a maniac face than would make even Slenderman Shiver.

" You, you, you KILLED him... and you didn't feel ANYTHING!?"

The young child slipped out of his mom's arms and over to his father, the mother chased after him leaving the baby hidden.

" Dadda? wake up...AHHHHH"

His dyeing body fell down with a knife in his thought, his eyes glazed over as his mom grabbed on to him, her eyes started crying so much tears they could drown the whole world. The boy with a buzz cut then kicked the women's head into a sharp rock, looking like he was used to killing people...

**_" So let mercy come, and wash away, what I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become, erase myself, and let go of what I've done"_**

*********************Five mouths latter*******************

No ones POV:

" One killed and 2 others hurt.. Let this be a solidly horror filled experience show us all what happens when we try to escape. Now everyone away, that is all"

The male in all black except two eye holes and a blood red "M" on the front climbed up the wall with two others looking exact to him. Below them the teenagers had already blindly gone into the shadows, trying not to run into each other or trip on something. A boy with a used to be buzz cut hair went on his hands and knees, crawling to his little corner were a lot of light was. Even if he was a mind controlled teen, he still knew he was afraid of the dark. When the boy found the tiny bit of light, he sat agenst the wall and looked up. Above him a bird flabbed it's wings, flying freely light an eagle on a sunny, cloud-less day.

************************************************Bricks POV***************************

Just about everyone envied that bird, one of the people named the bird hawk because it stole a mouse from right in front of king Mal. It was brave for that, very, very brave to do anything in front of king mal.

As it flew in a circle, it landed next to me in a slightly darker area, and i'm positive I herd a splash. So I fearfully crawled over there, and saw something amazing.

A pool of water going up to my knees, sure it was muddy, but as soon as I saw it I knew I'd found our life savor. Some of us haven't gotten water since we were injected with that poison, we NEED this water! I jumped up and shouted,

" EVERYONE! I'VE FOUND WATER!"

I herd tiny whispers and after a few minutes, people came to see if I was lying. After they saw I didn't they almost dived into the crystal water, they looked so happy.

But like usual,king mal ruined it. A dark black gust shot right over my nose and into he water, insintly poisoning it. Me and the others who were drinking from the Fresh water jumped back like kangaroos, just as all the water evaporated.

" Tisk, tisk tisk, bad little drummer boy aren't we."

I suddenly felt an agenizing pain in my back and hands.

"AAWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screeched.

" Your lucky your one of my best killer peon, or else your punishment would be much worse."

Before he left he cut 3 slashes on both my wrists, showing that smile at me before he disappeared. And I fainted from blood loss.

_**"For all I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come, Today this ends, I'm forgiving what I've done..."**_

************************* One year after Hawk died*********************************

" Crash, blass, Ka-boom, sizzle."

All those sounds came from the window I was looking out. I was still amazed I even am able to climb up here and look out the window that Gwen told me about. The View was astonishing, even though the world was gone, light still came threw for us. The Sun, who would think it would be our only friend in this world? I mean, the moon only barly came out anymore, but everyday the sun sat in the sky Warming and lighting up our destroyed world.

It's been like this for 2 years, 1 I've spent in Mals control. I'm 18 now, when we had a world I would have been legally an adult... my god. I'm old, at lest i'm not 20 like the old contestants, that's a good thing.

All of a sudden, I started thinking about Coconuts. One of the randomness things ever to come to mind, but still, it's the beging of my story in Mals army.

Army

I always thought i'd join one when I reached 18, who knew i'd be in one at 17. And it's an evil one, the kind I was trained to fight. looks like I only got half of my wish... I wish I had a different wish.

Wait, whats that in the distance... fire...fire means _humans..._

The rest of the contestants.

There finally here.

And i'm going to make sure they win.

Mal,

Your,

Going,

DOWN!

**I do not own total drama. Ok, I am SO sorry for how long this took to upload. But here it is now! For the next chapter, you chose who the 2 peoples POV it is in. And thanks for the 3 people who wanted Brick! :) **


End file.
